Prescription
by lucidic
Summary: “I have uppers, downers, study aids, party pills, and more,” she announced. “I have everything you need and want... for a price.”
1. cash

**who **anyone and everyone who fits, but mostly Sakura and Sasuke  
**what **a chapter fic, AU  
**when** senior year  
**where** mostly Konoha  
**why **I've wanted to do a chapter fic for a while, and I got an insane amount of inspiration from a book I read over the summer, called _Rx _by Tracy Lynn

**WARNING **it's rated M for a reason

**disclaimer** unfortunately, I do not own the Narutoverse's soul... it co-owns mine–under signed contract of course.

* * *

He kissed her tenderly.

She leaned into it, cupping his cheek in her hand.

The seat of the couch met her back, as he hovered over her.

No contact was broken as a condom was pulled from his back pocket.

_Moan._

Green eyes dully watched from across the crowded room.

Even from a distance, she could feel the lustful aura emitting from the two as the boy peeled away her shirt. But it wasn't just them, it was _everyone_. Her eyes scanned the cramped room and rested on one corner of the room. Bodies upon bodies pushed up against each other, swaying in the sweat and the beat of the thunderous bass. The air was thick with smoke and sex, setting the atmosphere of the vivacious basement party.

The green eyes watched the partiers' faces with satisfaction, their eyes specifically. Half-lidded and glazed over seemed be the theme. Even the deejay participated, swaying over his turntables, headphones slack against his sticky neck. A red Dixie cup sat haphazardly balanced on his stack of classic vinyls, jumping at every thump of the speakers against the wall.

A blue shirt flew from the orgy.

"_Fuck me_," a sultry voice crooned through the sound system.

It was the phrase of the night.

Observant eyes glanced to the left.

Two teens grinded together in their own privacy, the outside world forgotten in haze of alcohol and narcotics, their primal instinct barely contained through the material of their slacks. Lips seared wet kisses over tanned skin, sucking on the collarbone before making their way down to muscled pectorals. The other male groaned, reaching his hand around and groping his _presumed_ boyfriendthrough the ass of his jeans.

"... Yo."

A head swiveled.

Green eyes met brown.

"Great party," the boy complimented, yelling over the music.

The girl seated on the upturned crate shook her head. "It isn't mine," she yelled back.

The girl in his one-armed grasp, turned into him more, bringing her lips to his pulse and a hand to the crotch of his pants–giving a rough squeeze. His hand instantaneously slipped behind her pastel panties and tickled her, forcing a throaty groan from her parted lips.

He looked back at the seated girl and gave a one-shouldered shrug.

"Well, you supplied..."

He walked away.

"_So it's basically the same thing_," she finished, standing.

No lie there.

"_Oooh_!"

Primitive impulses rocked the two males against the wall into an orgasmic frenzy.

Sporadic lights in spectrums of colors roamed the floor from the low ceiling, as if searching for the best example in the room. The show was in the middle of the dance floor, greedy eyes watched every moment with a hungry glint. The girl came again as she dug her nails repeatedly into the back of a tensing male, his toes curled and back arched, obviously on the edge. Foreign bodies began to crowd the two, participating, until one could no longer see original pair.

Green orbs disgustedly watched the mass orgy. _Animals_.

She was a bit buzzed herself, as she stepped carelessly over the limbs of two college seniors. Tipsy was her mind, and her body hastily followed, as she unsteadily climbed the stairs of the cellar–a hand resting against the paneled wall. Subconsciously, nimble fingers rolled a small item around in the side pocket of her jacket. Sneakers met grass at the top of the steps, and shuffled from the back of the house to the sidewalk.

Delirious eyes set on her.

"Hey," a boy on the front stoop called. "Whas' ya got there?"

He sounded blazed and drunk. Her hand pulled out of her pocket.

A grin met his lips. "Give ya ten bucks for it."

Her lips wore their own grin.

"Deal."

She handed over the pill and he handed over his part of the deal–the money. The little blue pill went right from his hand to his mouth, followed by the subtle flavor of Bacardi Gold and a satisfied cough. Honestly, the girl didn't have an inkling of what the customer was downing. But hey, ten dollars was ten dollars.

Fingers set to her lips and obstructed an intense exhale, creating an ear-piercing whistle.

_Screech._

Against the dull orange of the streetlamp, a yellow taxi could be seen. Parked dangerously close to the curb, it honked once and revved its engine impatiently. The girl jogged to it and almost fell in, still mildly unbalanced and snorted at herself, closing the door behind her.

A destination stumbled its way through her lips, and leaned she head against the back of the seat as the car lurched forward. Street lights flooded in and out from the window as they drove through the city. Half-lidded eyes watched the passing scenery. Every bar, restaurant, and gentlemen's club the taxi passed seemed to be smeared together in a sickening mixture of hues.

She looked away.

By the time the cab pulled up to the curb in front of the apartment complex, the girl was only half-there. She had handed the driver three ten dollars, mumbled her gratitude, and eased her fatigued body out of the backseat.

_Screech._

The cab was gone.

Keys jingled limply in her hand, as she turned the lock to her apartment. Lights stayed off as sneakered feet inched their across the living room's carpet to the bedroom's. Pants dropped to the floor and shoes were thrown to a corner, cushioned by an abundance of sweatshirts. A mattress whined at an abrupt addition of weight, and a maroon comforter slipped around the tired body, encouraging sleep.

But she couldn't succumb just yet.

Her hand dipped into her bra and pulled out a wad of cash. By the red light of her digital clock's numbers, green eyes counted every bill that passed them with a subtle excitement. While one hand held the money, the other grabbed a book from the bedside table drawer and stuffed the capitol into the hollowed pages, shutting it and placing it back in its home.

Then finally, she allowed her head to hit the awaiting pillow.

And she slept.

-

**-&**&**&**-

-

"So, remember kids, POGo," the guidance counselor explained, writing the acronym out on the board.

**P**op seatbelt  
**O**pen window  
**Go**

Umino Iruka, the sole guidance counselor of the senior class, dusted the chalk from his hands and surveyed the young adults of the future. For an advanced calculus class, they looked quite _special_–for a lack of a better term.

About a third of them hadn't shown up for their first period class, unconcerned and more than likely, still sleeping. Some had put in the effort to pay attention, and sat staring at him with a glazed appearance, in all probability, not realizing they had fallen asleep with their eyes open. Others had mentally wandered off early in the lecture, and were doodling on various parts of their body–or in their notebooks, like normal people.

"Any questions?" he asked, peering hopefully around the room.

Haruno Sakura, one of the few students still awake, looked up momentarily before re-engrossing herself in her doodles. Carefully, she dragged her black pen against the paper of her notebook, perfecting the X eyes of the cute little panda riding the unicycle. Her small grin turning into a frown at the loud snores of her seatmate, Inuzuka Kiba, who was slumped messily across the desk, his arm flung out over the edge.

Then again, she didn't blame him–the lecture wasn't the most stimulating she had ever listened to. And it wasn't like anybody else was paying attention, either. For instance, on the other side of the room, Uzumaki Naruto made battle between two paper dolls–action figures, he swears–producing appropriate sound effects for the movements. Above him sat Yamanaka Ino, rolling her eyes at the blonde's display, refocusing her attention on the intricate doodle of butterfly on her left forearm.

Iruka shook his head, as he erased the board. "Alright guys, tha–"

The bell rang.

There was a mad rush to the door, as the students packed up and the left the room. Sakura roughly nudged Kiba in the side as she stood, packing up while she waited. Slowly he got ready, and slung his backpack over his shoulder and followed his seatmate out the door. The hallway was flooded with people – teachers and students alike.

"Man, it doesn't make any sense. I don't see why the Iruka–the fucking _guidance _counselor, for Christ's sake–has to teach us how to get out of a sinking car," Kiba complained, drawing his hands behind his head.

Sakura snorted, shoving him playfully. "Why are you complaining? You were asleep the whole time."

"Yeah, I know, but I mean–_c'mon_," he tried to reason. "The closest bridge we could run ourselves off is the one that connects to Wave County. And that's like, on the other side of the city."

"You're right," Sakura agreed, rummaging around her messenger bag for a stick of gum. Slipping a piece into her mouth, she offered a stick of citrus mint to her counterpart, before saying goodbye. "I got to get to chemistry before Kurenai grills me ass for being late, see you later."

And not even five minutes after she had departed from Kiba, the recognition came. High fives and compliments passed from the lips of, what seemed like, everyone. She grinned licentiously at the guys and smiled at girls. They were all wrapped around her finger, the ones that had bought from her in the past, and she loved it.

"Um, excuse me?"

Sakura turned to the voice, immediately recognizing the owner. His brown hair was shaggy and pulled back in a low ponytail, brown eyes looking down on her with an odd light. He wore a simple, blue striped button-up shirt and a pair of tan khakis. It was obvious he a little older than her, and for a second she was curious why he had approached her, but it became obvious to her when she saw his surreptitious smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked in feigned naivety, her eyes prodding him mercilessly.

He squirmed underneath her gaze and broke eye contact quickly, starting his sentence with an awkward laugh. "Heh, uh well, I don't know if you remember me from last night or anything... but my name's Idate–Morino Idate."

"Uh-huh." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you a little _old_ to still go to high school?"

"Well, I'm a student teacher, for the freshman social studies class. And I'm really not that old either, just turned twenty-three," he explained, slightly less anxious.

Sakura pretended to suddenly remember him. "Oh yeah, you! The one who came up and complimented me. Yeah, now I remember, you were messing around with that girl while we were talking. What's up?"

Now he looked embarrassed. "Um, yeah. I was wondering if you, you know..."

Sakura caught his drift. "Sure. Meet me at the bottom of the back stairs, down by the biology rooms, at sixth period.

"Alright," he agreed, as he began to pull out his wallet. "How much...?"

A grin spread lightly against her lips, as she started to walk away. Quietly, she spoke, just loud enough for him to hear, and others to be oblivious.

"Don't worry about it... first ones are always free."

* * *

okay, so I know my first chapter wasn't so good and probably has a butt-load of mistakes. but I don't care because I've wanted to get this out for a long time now.  
this isn't proof-read, and I hope that this turns out exactly how I imagined it in my head.  
things may be unclear now, and I'm sorry, but all we be known in dear time. so patience.  
but questions are certainly acceptable!  
REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. PLEASE. 


	2. moolah

**notables **hey everyone. not exactly sure what to put up here before the chapter, since this my first chapter fic and all.

so as for explanation to why it took me forever to post this:

my crazy english teacher had piled up the work last semester tenfold. and since I'm a procrastinator by nature, it was extremely hard for me to balance my time accordingly between all my assignments. which were long, abstract, and killing me ever so slowly -.-;

**disclaimer **guess who doesn't own Naruto? me.

* * *

"Come on, _come on_…" Sasuke urged angrily.

He sat perched on the side of his bed, bent over and shaking badly, partially covered by the shadows of his room. For hours now, he had been hunched over an orange prescription bottle, desperately trying to pry out the treasures inside. Finally, the small transparent container cracked under his grip and shattered–sending tangerine-colored bits everywhere.

Sasuke growled and dropped to the carpeted floor, resting on his hands and knees, his dark eyes large–pupils dilated. His long fingers deftly swept over the ground, checking under and by every piece of broken plastic that his lengthy arms could reach. At last– adding to his sickening joy–his digits wrapped around a small red circular pill. Promptly he popped into his dry mouth, chewing it slowly and chalking up enough saliva to swallow it effectively.

Leaning back against the side of the bed, Sasuke put a hand to his face and cursed hoarsely, hitting the floor beside him with his other fist. How many times had he done this in the past month? _Too many times_, he answered himself. He cursed himself for his lack of control, his need, his _want_.

But damn it all, the need to sustain his... _addiction_–it was maddening.

Shakily he stood, using the mattress as support for the majority of his weight. The mess could wait till later, he decided, as climbed–collapsed–onto his bed. Through his half-lidded eyes, he watched as the numbers of his alarm clock slowly blotted and eventually vanished from his sight, as the drug made its way into his bloodstream–effectively blurring out his vision.

Sluggishly, he cursed the time, as his eyes drooped closed into an inebriated slumber.

_3:47 a.m._

-

**-&**&**&**-

-

**  
so u comin 2nite?**

Sakura read the text quietly, her phone hidden by the ridiculous girth of her Global Studies textbook. There was a rave tonight, not even a day after her last party and twice as big, down at old warehouse by the docks. The location was prime in choice, far enough from the police, close enough to any person who didn't give a shit, and near enough for a cheap taxi fare. Plus, it was open to anyone and everyone that showed up, running till late in the early morning and ending when everyone either left or passed out.

Which meant it was going to last for _days_.

Tilting back in her chair, she grinned as she started calculating things in her head. _The more people that come, the higher I can charge, the more profit that will inevitably be made because nobody will be sober enough to care what they're buying_, she thought. Just thinking of the money she was going to make, made it hard for Sakura to sit still. Quickly, she typed up a response, her grin turning into a smile.

**yeah, mos def. time?**

The party planner, some stranger that had gotten a hold of her cell phone number, took no time texting her back.

**ne times fne. th soonr th bttr.**

As she closed the phone, a paper shuffling noise slowly encompassed the entire room. Zippers sounded, pencils were gathered up, and a low hush had descended among the students. Looking above the blackboard, Sakura noticed that there were only a few minutes before the bell and followed suit, beginning to pack up her materials. The teacher was still talking, his voice struggling to compensate for the sudden saturation of noise.

"Hey Asuma, quit trying, will you?" Kiba yelled from somewhere in the far back.

"Shut it, Inuzuka," the teacher said, aggravation setting in from his lack of tobacco. "And it's _Mr. _Sarutobi to you, so show some respect and get your head out of you're a– "

_brrrinnng_

As Sakura walked out of the classroom, Kiba gave the teacher a cheeky grin, and she could've sworn from out of the corner of her eye, she saw Asuma give him the finger from his position at his desk.

-

-**&**&**&**-

-

"Rise and shine!"

Sasuke grumbled, pulling his covers over his face to block out the sound of Naruto's voice. Naruto hollered out an irate tune as he pulled open the blinds with a yank, letting in the light of the setting sun. Sasuke's room was bathed in warm tones, mixing strangely with the dark hues of his room. He growled angrily as the blonde jumped onto the open space of his bed and shook the mattress with his sudden weight.

Naruto frowned. "Hey bastard, school's way over now, so get up."

"Piss off, Naruto."

"I don't like this new routine anymo–son of a bitch!" he cursed, as he stood from the bed.

Naruto cradled his foot with one hand as he lowered himself to the floor with the other. Slowly he pulled a particularly sharp piece of orange plastic from the bottom of his foot. Blood dripped from the wound and onto the beige carpeting of the room, instantly soaking the material with a deep crimson color. He wiped the mess with a tissue from Sasuke's bedside table and held it against the injury until the blood flow slowed to a stop.

"Damn it, Sasuke!" he yelled.

As if not even noticing his friend's adversity, he turned on his side so his back was facing Naruto and a defensively said, "Leave me alone."

"The hell I will!" the blonde cursed again, picking up the other scattered remains. "Fuck, you need to stop doing this. It's going to kill you one day," he said, throwing the pieces into the trash. "I mean, how long have you been hooked on the stuff? Ten, maybe eleven years at the most, this has to end–"

"Don't you think I fucking _know _that," Sasuke snapped venomously, his low voice still threatening through the fabric of the sheet. He was sick and tired of everyone telling him how bad his addiction was–Naruto, his doctor, Kakashi... himself. It didn't do any good, he knew was going to die young anyway, the drug was shortening his lifespan exponentially and some days he wondered if that was the day his heart was going to stop.

Slowly, almost sorely, he pushed the covers away from his face and sat up. Naruto watched Sasuke through concerned eyes–his best friend looked the roughest he'd ever seen him. His eyes looked angry but vacant, all his other emotions suppressed by the effects of the drug, and his t-shirt hung loosely off his body as if he had loss weight.

"Why are you here?"

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

"_Why _are you _here_?" Sasuke asked again, agitated. This time Naruto winced, even his voice sounded rougher, as if he should have a 5 o'clock shadow and a nice big hangover to go along with it. He sourly chuckled at the thought.

"I came to drop off the homework you missed," he answered lightly, chucking a black drawstring bag at him. "Nothing too big, just a few worksheets and a book assignment."

Sasuke caught the bag deftly and set it down against the bed. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched the blonde. "... Why are you really here?" he questioned.

Naruto looked him square in the eye. "You've been holed up in this apartment all weekend," he told him frankly. "You need to get out more. And the way you're going to do that, is by buying me ramen at Ichiraku's."

Prepared for a glaring contest, Naruto was surprised–but mostly suspicious–when his grumpy friend had surrendered to his demand, lumbered out of bed, and made his way toward the bathroom without a word. Almost smugly the blonde plopped on the bed and laid down, his hands behind his head with his right ankle resting on his left knee, a triumphant smirk slowly rising to his lips as he waited. _Maybe he'll start listening to me a little bit more now_, he thought.

But unbeknownst to Naruto, as Sasuke ran the hot water for a quick shower, he hadn't succumbed to his stipulate. Truthfully, the withdrawal symptoms of his addiction had kicked in–just listening to the blonde talk had increased his migraine tenfold. His breathing went shallow in the warm air of the bathroom, pushing his heart to pump faster, and his muscles to be sore from lack of oxygen.

But that was only the start.

-

-**&**&**&-**

-

"_Oooh!_" Naruto moaned in pure delight, practically slurping the ramen through his nose. "How do you make your noodles so good?"

The stand owner barked a short, friendly chuckle as he wiped down his work area. Putting down the towel, he leaned over his pots and winked. "Ancient Chinese secret," he joked, resuming work as another customer came and sat down on the other side of Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at their little exchange, and looked around. Naruto had driven them to the outskirts of the city, where if you walked to the end of the street, the ocean was clearly visible. The owner, Teuchi, had picked a prime spot for business. His unique stand setup–with its twisty chairs, and Japanese and kanji writing on the overhead flaps that served as a makeshift door–attracted all the young, hungry teenagers and even some adults to its venue.

It was about twelve-thirty when Sasuke began to get a fever. The world around him spun on its axis and he could've sworn someone had filled his head with helium gas. All the din of city seemed to have suddenly cranked the volume right in his ear, slowly tearing up the nerve endings in his brain, along with his mind-splitting headache, until he had to bite his lip to keep from making a sound. The salty taste of blood entered his mouth, his teeth digging so hard into his bottom lip that his vision blurred.

He had to leave, he neededto leave–_Now_, his body screamed.

As smoothly as possible, Sasuke slipped from the warm, comfortable setting of familiarity and around the corner to cold streets of the downtown district. The harsh smoky air was unforgiving to the rawness of his lungs as he coughed, leaning his forehead against the graffitied brick of some dilapidated building. He pulled out his phone and texted the only person he knew who handed some serious, hardcore product–Aburame Shino.

**wherr ar youu/ **

Then he waited for a reply, his only company the sound of his labored breath. Two minutes passed, and he was practically on his knees in pain, when his phone vibrated. The vibrations sent a tingling sensation up his arm and into his shoulder, quickly followed by a numbing achy feeling. Sasuke swore under his breath as he flipped his phone, reading the message with his last ounce of concentration.

**jist fallow d beats..**

Sasuke paused and the message again.

"What the fuck does _that _mean?"

He shut his phone with an irritated snap. _Shit_, he thought as he stumbled down the sidewalk, the outer wall of the brick building supporting him. _Aburame's high as hell and I need drugs _now. Walking further along, the smell of the ocean gradually filled his nostrils mixing with the copper scent of his exposed blood, sickening him. Then, as if crescendo embodied his very being, a combination of what little he had eaten at the ramen stand and stomach acid, rose within him like a wave and splattered itself across the cracked asphalt for all to see.

Bucket-fulls of air pushed its way into expanding lungs, as Sasuke heaved harshly on the curb of the sidewalk. When his breath slowed considerably, Sasuke staggered to his feet and spit, the taste of vomit unwelcome–but not unknown–to his mouth. He spit a few more times before his heart had stopped pounding in his head and then he heard it–the distant, dense sound of thunderous bass.

Sasuke smirked as he began to follow the rhythmic beat.

_This feels more like a fucked-up fairy tale than a drug run_.

-

**-&**&**&-**

-

Warehouse 41 was _booming_.

Literally, in every sense of the word.

Neon lights leaked from every exposed crevice of the building, as if an endless supply of fireworks were being set off inside. The windows of the grey edifice were set high up off the ground, but Sasuke knew that there was a possibility that there could be enough people in there to fill a football stadium. And the music was up so loud that he could feel the words of whatever song being played, reverberated through the cement and into the soles of his sneakers.

Checking his pockets for gum, Sasuke slipped two pieces past his lips, washing away the taste of acidy ramen with the artificial flavor of cool mint. He pushed through a crowd of drunken freshmen who he vaguely recognized from his school, ignoring the fawning looks of the girls as he passed.

–_Look at the mess we made tonight  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
__Fuck me in the backseat_

Now that he inside, he was ready to get out. His senses, stripped raw from his dependency, were hypersensitive in the frenzied environment and told him to turn around and find a quiet place, but he squeezed his hands into fists and soldiered on. Sasuke's ominous aura created a clear pathway for him, by wary partiers and the like.

Soon he had walked almost the entire perimeter of the warehouse–tired, ragged, and about to give in–when he accidentally bumped shoulders with someone going the other way. Glancing back momentarily to see who was rude enough to run into to him in his weakened state, he noticed that the guy was in the process of popping a colorful assortment of pills. Before the man slipped away, Sasuke caught him by the back of his collar and yanked with what was left of his might. The brown haired man made a distinct choking noise as he was relayed back until he was face to face the junkie. His hazel eyes widened at the maddening undertone of the Uchiha's innocent question.

"Where'd you get _those_?"

The man pointed nervously to his mouth. "What? These?" he asked, referring to the rainbow of narcotics residing between his teeth. Sasuke gave a slight nod, his grip on the shirt still tight under his fingers. Slowly, his eyes followed as his captive raised his finger in the direction of the specified dealer. "Right over there, far back wall, okay?"

Sasuke threw the man to the floor, mumbling something akin to a 'thanks', and set his path for the back wall. No sooner had he turned his back, did the guy scramble to his feet and leave the party, flipping him off as he ran. But Sasuke ignored him, spotting a small group of people by the back wall that were not dancing, and seemed to be waiting impatiently for something.

_Almost there_, his mind told his body, and as if in response to that, a sharp pain began spread down his spine. He clenched his jaw.

For a few seconds, he stood on the outskirts of the cluster before becoming impatient himself and announcing a rather loud, "Fuck it." As he tried to maneuver his way into the middle a girl, still waiting in the back, cut him off deliberately and scoffed in a snooty contemptuous way, before looking up. There she was met with a glare that could kill a lion in its track. Sasuke guessed that she knew what was good for her, because she moved out of his way. Finally, he made it to core of the tightly packed group.

So packed in fact that his well muscled abdominals were flush against the back of this girl–he assumed was the dealer–who was making a transaction with some green haired kid. He could hear the whole conversation perfectly, being a whole head taller than her.

"Ten bucks."

"Ten dollars!" the guy exclaimed. "That's ridiculous."

"Take or leave it," she offered indifferently, her voice vibrating against Sasuke's stomach. "This is real business, not the Salvation Army, I don't give shit out half-price."

He sighed, quickly defeated. "Yeah, yeah, just give me it."

She grinned widely, handing over a pinky-nail sized pastel colored pill with one hand, and accepting the green-haired's solo bill with the other. "Anything else?"

"Not if I want to be able to pay my rent," he mumbled, juggling the small pill in the palm of his hand. He pushed past Sasuke and made his way through the thick group of people, clutching the tablet safely in his fist. When he passed the last person, the crowd reformed again, closing up the pathway he had made.

"Nice doing business with you too!"

-

**-&**&**&-**

**-**

"Who's next?"

Sakura pocketed the ten dollar bill and turned, eager to sell, only to meet a six-pack and someone's chest. Slowly, she looked up into the raven eyes of what looked like a desperate stranger. Peering closer at him, she realized that she recognized him from somewhere but couldn't remember his name for the life of her. She realized he was uncommonly warm, which was uncomfortable in the already sweltering temperature of the warehouse, and tried to take a step back only run into cool cement of the wall.

"You, I guess." She smiled up at him. "So, how can I help you?"

The familiar stranger opened his mouth to speak, but closed it suddenly, screwing his eyelids shut as if he had just been stabbed or wounded. While this went on, Sakura took those few moments to examine him more closely, noticing the faint black marks around his eyes from extreme lack of sleep, shallow breathing, and general disheveled appearance. It took her only a few seconds to figure out why he was coming to her–he was in withdrawal.

"Mangekyou," he whispered, then cleared his throat and asked a little louder. "Do you have it?"

Sakura looked taken aback for second, her eyes widening an unnoticeable fraction of an inch, before making affirmative humming noise and rummaging through her miniature backpack. She could feel his eyes on her as she dug deeper into the large pocket, and his stare made it feel as if he putting his whole life in her hands.

Or something ridiculous like that.

"Got it," she breathed at last and it seemed that Mr. 6-pack let out a bated breath also. She poured ten red capsules into a dime bag and handed it to him.

-

-**&**&**&-**

**-**

When the plastic hit his palm, all the stress of the chase slowly deflated from his body and he was the calmest he had been all night. By the time he had opened his eyes and awoken from his short dose of Zen, the girl was gone along with the group. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He found it weird that she hadn't stayed around to collect her money, like she had been so adamant about with the last guy.

Sasuke shrugged and looked around.

It was 3:30 a.m.

He was about to collapse from pure exhaustion.

There was school tomorrow, no matter what.

He had no ride.

Home was _miles_ away.

And he thought to himself–

_Weirdest fairytale drug run _ever.

* * *

sorry about the lateness again.  
and i know it's not my best work.  
can anyone guess what song I used when Sasuke walked into the rave?  
I have no clue when chapter 3 will be out. sorry.  
review. review. review.

please&thankyou


	3. green

**notables **guess who's not dead? me!  
sorrysorrysorry, schoolschoolschool. you know the deal.  
this chapter's a bit sloppy all around, but I really wanted to get this out to you guys because today I actually had the urge to write something, so I thought "why not finally post chapter 3?" I know, genius right?

**disclaimer **think again.

* * *

Early morning rays darted through the partially slanted blinds, creating a bright and shiny hell for anyone–which was everyone–who had a hangover the size of India. Second period chemistry was not the best place for people that partied more than they slept, and still decided to come to school on a semi-regular basis. Out of twenty-three, only seven people were awake, and out of those seven people, only four people were doing what they were supposed to.

"Okay guys, now slowly add your chemical to the solution," Kurenai instructed from the front of the classroom. She watched carefully from her spot at her barely functioning group of students, shaking her head with a small smile. "And please for the sake of your grades, wake up."

A single flowing head of hair slowly emerged from the sea of unconsciousness.

"Tenten, wake up," Neji ordered blearily, lifting his head from the dark cocoon of his arms. "We need to get started."

"What, are you serious?" Tenten mumbled, nuzzling back into her arms to block out the hellish sunlight. She glanced up at the teacher, then at their untouched project, and finally back at Neji. _There's no way…_"I'm not awake, if you're not awake. Deal?"

"... Deal."

The sound of clicking heels echoed in between the rows of work benches, the masses of bodies still unmoved, even by the unmistakable resonance of school authority. The rhythmic tap slowed then eventually stopped by one bench in particular. A frown marred its way Kurenai's face at what see saw before her.

"Sakura."

Turning away from her project, she pulled her safety goggles up to her forehead and smiled unequivocally. There were almost unnoticeable bags beginning to form underneath her eyes, and she looked a bit worn–but unarguably fabulous for someone who hadn't been home since the night before last. Her short pink hair was up in a clip, and she was clad in a simple formfitting grey v-neck shirt, a pair of army green cargo pants, and her reliable black low-top Converse.

"Yes?"

"What..." Kurenai rose an eyebrow. "...exactly are you making?"

"Coffee," was the simple answer.

"Why?" She looked at it again, and held a hand to her mouth. "Actually–never mind, I don't want to know. Be right back."

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow as Kurenai rushed out of the room, then shrugged. _Well, she's not coming back_. She looked around the room–no one seemed fazed by the teacher's sudden theatrics. Then again, a giant purple dinosaur would have to punch a hole in the wall, eat three students whole, and claim dominance over the entire human race before the thought of even getting up was a possibility.

Shouldering her backpack, she poured herself a full beaker of coffee, and made for the exit. "The coffee's there for anyone who wants it. It's Columbian–so enjoy," she announced, opening the door. "Peace."

-

-&**&**&-

-

"Why do you have to be such a fucking turd?"

Naruto looked at his best friend hard in the face, as Sasuke continued to stare apathetically forward. Neither of the boys looked as if they'd gotten any sleep in the last twenty-four hours, grimacing every time their eyes came in contact with pure, unfiltered sunlight. Even with those specifics, they still looked like they should've been gracing the front cover of some runway magazine.

They had just escaped from the awkwardness that only a main office can create, both sporting the unmistakable pink slip of paper that excused their tardiness in any classroom, and were now slowly but surely walking to their second period class. The hallway looked incontestably empty, with only a few people outside their designated class for a drink of water or the toilet.

A group of girls that had evidently just come from the bathroom stopped and gawked, giggling and whispering among themselves at the sight of them.

"Frosh," Naruto joked, once they strode past, before turning and giving them a flirtatious wink. He smirked as he could hear the girls' mixture of gossip, giggles, and who-would-do-who firsts get louder as they went. "Nothing like fresh meat."

"What, that Hyuuga girl not enough for you?" Came Sasuke's brazen reply. "Actually, I take that back, you're not even fucking her." Then, he swore and reached hurriedly into his pocket.

"Hey, leave Hinata out of this!" Naruto hissed, his anger spiking as he was bluntly reminded why he had been so pissed off only five minutes before. "And at least I'm not the one who fucking disappears at random and alarming times–take twelve-thirty last night for example–to support a shit habit, and then pass out on my kitchen floor."

Sasuke said nothing as Naruto verbally ripped him a new one, deciding to quietly take the reprimanding instead of fighting a losing battle. He couldn't control the contemptuous mood Mangekyou put him in after going through any time of withdrawal. There was nothing he could say, he knew that and came as close to accepting that fact as he could–he was still surprised that his best friend was still putting up with his drug-induced mood swings and his sudden uncalled for retorts.

"– Jesus Christ." Sasuke blinked once he realized the blonde was still on his tirade. "The stuff makes you more of an asshole than you already ar–SAKURA!" By the time the Uchiha had turned his head, the idiot had enveloped the unfortunate girl in one of his infamous bear hugs, spinning her around the hallway without a thought to the people around him. The handful of them in the hall quickly made a move to get out his way, until he had finally slowed to stop and put the girl down in front of him with a big grin.

"You remember Sakura, right?"

For a second, he was covertly dumbfounded by the mess of shock pink hair on the girl's head before he looked at her eyes. Refulgent green irises stared up at him expectedly, as if waiting for realization to strike behind his dark pools of onyx. He watched as a smirk slowly spread across her face, silently counting down the seconds as he searched through his mental database of people that matched her unique credentials.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's anti-social behavior. "Whatever Sasuke, if you don't remember, she went to the same elementary school as u–HINATA!"

Neither the Uchiha nor Sakura had a chance to blink before they were left in Naruto's figurative dust, watching as the blonde beat the school's record for the fifty meter dash to clobber the small Hyuuga at the end, smothering her in his body just as he had done with Sakura. One could see the once pale skin be touched by her feverish blush, the redness almost giving her the look of a cherry tomato.

"You're the drug dealer from last night," he announced quietly, without making a move, once Uzumaki was out of his sight.

"Bingo," she said. Then after a moment she faced him, putting a hand on his arm to balance herself as she stood on her tippy toes to get a good look at his face. "Well, I take it you're feeling a lot better since the last time I saw you."

"Hn." He looked away. "You disappeared before I could pay you."

Then suddenly, almost unnoticeably, weight pressed against his chest and torso. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he could see the rosette lean closer to him, her warm breath beginning to trickle and nip at his exposed throat as a different sort of smirk made its away onto her lips. And looking past her face, he saw the contours of her breasts press against her muscled chest before he quickly looked away. Placing both hands on each hip, she closed any existing space between them–a move that would surely make any man have wet dreams for weeks, and spoke.

"Just like I tell all my customers," she whispered, sensually dragging a hand up the side of his body. As if she knew it would make him all hot and bothered, she ran the hand across his chest before cupping his jaw and turning his face toward her, grinning devilishly when saw Adam's apple bob in building anticipation of her next move.

"–first ones are _always_ free."

Pushing away from him casually, she critiqued her work. Now she knew Sasuke was not like most guys, and wasn't easily bothered by the usual womanly wiles, but she had to hand it to herself–she did well. He had yet to open his eyes, and had been subdued into deep breaths in order to keep his primal instincts tame, while the slight gleam of perspiration covered his skin. It basically looked like he had either just played a hardcore soccer match or participated in one massive orgy.

Sakura smiled.

Her work here was done.

-

**-**&**&**&**-**

-

"I knew I'd find you here."

A head lazily turned in the direction of the voice.

"Troublesome."

A trail of smoke rose from the cigarette of Nara Shikamaru, standing out against the weathered brick of the school. He sat in the shadows, the high walls of the school contouring into a small locale off the picnic area where the students had eligibility to eat at lunch time. Most of the druggies knew about it, and used it as a safe haven to smoke, shoot up, or come down without the threat of being caught. And because of the architectural design of the building, there were no windows positioned near the spot, so it was impossible to see what was going on below.

It was a divine secret for anyone who _had _a secret.

Sakura grinned. "Aw, don't be like that."

Shikamaru gave her his signature deflated sigh, before leaning his head back against the brick wall of the school and closing his eyes in lassitude. As he took another drag of his cigarette, Sakura plopped down next to her longtime–albeit lazy and recurrently cynical–friend and dumped her back between them. Taking a sip from her beaker, she watched as Shika pressed the lastings of his cigarette into the warn blacktop, and squinted slightly, thinking.

"I thought you quit smoking?"

Shikamaru paused briefly in his maneuvering, drawing a small tin box out of his pocket. "Me too," he answered indifferently.

A familiar scent wafted over to Sakura, as he pulled a quarter-filled sandwich bag of marijuana out of his other pocket. Without the need of concentration, he slipped a piece of rolling paper and one filter out of his handy box, and let his practiced fingers do the rest. It was like a symphony in all honesty, one sweeping orchestration as he sifted, rolled, licked, and finished off his masterpiece with the lighting of the thick joint in less than two minutes flat.

She wasn't going to lie, she was impressed. If anyone needed a nice, thick dubee perfectly rolled in a ridiculous amount of time–for their lover, their brother, or whomever – they went to Nara Shikamaru for the job. Not only was he the resident genius with the triple digit IQ, he was also a major pothead Sakura, only stopping in his THC indulgence to tend to his nicotine addiction.

Taking a puff, he held it for a minute and breathed out. "Aburame always sells the best shit."

"So, do you always carry around a bag of weed with you?" Sakura asked, flipping open the silver lid of Shikamaru's classic lighter to reveal the dancing flame. "Or is this just a special occasion?"

"Ran out, had to buy it from Shino first period." He gave her a side glance. "Which brings me to the question of, why are you here?"

Finishing off her coffee, Sakura answered. "I made coffee in chemistry class. You?"

"Kakashi never showed up for calculus." Nara shrugged, joint dangling from his fingers in a silent offer. "And I didn't feel like waiting around."

Accepting the offer, Sakura leaned back against the brick, letting the familiar scent and taste of marijuana wash over her. She took one more hit and held it, relaxing more with each moment she didn't breathe. Trading the spliff for the empty beaker, Shikamaru cradled the blunt between his fingers, like it was his lost lover–nursing each drag lovingly, like a true stoner.

There was a comfortable silence. Until–

"Kurenai's pregnant."

Shikamaru spluttered at the sudden declaration, choking on the ganja smoke. He gave the Sakura the most incredulous look a mildly high person could pull off – which really just made him look like he had to sneeze. "Since when?"

"Oh, I don't know." She shrugged. "A couple weeks maybe, she was a bit sensitive to the scent of the coffee But shhhh." She put a finger to his lips. "She doesn't know yet."

Shika nodded lazily. "Gotcha."

It didn't sound like much proof to anyone who wasn't exceptionally smart, or had a common knowledge of the side affects of pregnancy, but to a future doctor and straight up whiz kid, it was all the confirmation they needed. Sometimes when women are pregnant, they can't stand the smell or taste of certain foods or beverages, and from what they knew, Kurenai had no problem with the smell of coffee up until about twenty minutes ago.

"I bet it was Asuma who got her knocked up."

"And I bet I know where Kakashi is." Sakura grinned slyly. "Can you say, Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko in the supply closet with the condom?"

"I seriously don't doubt that." Shika made a face. "Did you see them on the ski club bus last year? He was practically _inside_ her."

Again, they sat in silence, this time reminiscing about that last year's ski club. From what they remembered, Kakashi and Anko were always together either waiting for a chance to fuck each other silly, fucking each other silly, or staring sensually into each others' eyes when they thought no one was looking, like a pair kids in love. And no one could ever find them whenever there was a problem and the supervisor's for the school, aka _them_, were never to be found – which was always so fucking fantastic.

Suddenly, Sakura sniffed the air and nodded with an appreciative look.

"You're right, this _is _good shit."

"I told you so."

* * *

it's random.  
terribly written.  
and some parts probably don't make any sense.  
buuuut, it's out so huzzah!  
chapter 4? Idk.

revieewwwww.  
[please&thankyou]


	4. bills

**notables **yay chapter 4 is here!  
sorry my updating is so sporadic and spread about between several months.  
I should really try harder to manage my workload and update in a timely manner... but I probably won't.  
mhmm, I know, I'm a terrible person.  
but that's okay, because I've accepted that.

**disclaimer **pfffffft.

* * *

"... _Sasuke_..."

"... _Hey, Sasuke_..."

"... _Oi, wake the fuck up_..."

Blearily, onyx eyes emerged from the cocoon of their eyelids. The world above was an uncomfortable blur of light and sound, that only a steady partier could recognize as the demi-reality, which only occurred after a night of heavy partying, drinking, recreational drug-using, or all of the above. Nothing made sense for a few seconds; up was down, down was up, and somewhere in there was the indication that the body needs to pee.

Sasuke blinked, and tried to focus his senses. Slowly, everything came back to him–the broken ceiling fan that only worked for 20 minutes at a time, the strange sensation of shag upholstery against his bare skin, and _yellow_. Groaning, Sasuke moved the pillow cradling his head over his face, fully intent on going back to sleep and ignoring the blinding idiot in front of him.

"Hn."

"Finally awake, are we?" Naruto questioned, as he sat on the arm of his orange shag couch. Pulling the cushion away from his face, Sasuke looked up at his closest friend. "Just a word to the wise, but the next time you decide to bring a girl to my apartment, fuck her senseless, then let her leave while you crash on my couch... make sure she _brings her panties with her_," he reminded with faux kindness, as dropped the said underwear on the Uchiha's face and immediately sprung out of strangling distance.

Sasuke ripped the unmentionables off his face and sat up, with full murdering intent before looking down at lacy cyan g-string in confusion. "Wait, what?"

-

_They stumbled up the stairs of the apartment building, the girl in his arms giggling drunkenly. He hovered over her dominantly, holding her by the waist and pressing impatient kisses on her lips and jaw, as they staggered intoxicated down the balcony hallway. Ramming her up against the proper door, Sasuke produced key from his pocket. As he unlocked the front entry and entered, the girl hung on him shamelessly, sucking his collarbone while her other hand began to work the button of his jeans._

"_Please," the girl begged, throwing herself against his hard chest. Reaching his hand around, Sasuke grabbed her ass with a rough jerk and hitched her up, making her groan. With haste, she pulled off his shirt and then her own, leaving herself only visibly clad in a mini skirt and bra. Skillfully, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled down his pants in one instance, momentarily surprising the Uchiha._

_Stepping out of his jeans, he kicked them off to the side and worked the girl out of her panties. It only took a second for her to untangle her legs from around him and allow them to be slipped off her legs and thrown into the darkness. The girl readjusted herself around him and reached into her bra, producing a small plastic-wrapped square._

"_Condom?"_

_He nodded and watched as she pulled down the elastic of his boxers and slipped it on him. As she did that, he reached behind her and with a quick snap of his finger against the clasp, unhooked her bra. Sasuke pressed her against the closed door, realizing that they weren't going to make it to the bed, or even the couch at this point and–_

-

"–you stole my keys, so I ended having to spend the night at Fuzzy Eyebrows' place," Naruto continued his explanation for last night, which he had apparently been doing for the past five minutes. He looked at Sasuke. "You don't remember, do yo–"

"I remember... _trust me_, I remember," he assured the blonde, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Well anyway, since I'm such an AMAZING friend..." The Uchiha snorted. "I'm going to allow you, the pleasure of going grocery shopping for me!"

Sasuke snorted again. "And _why _would I do that?"

"Because, I let you use my apartment as a sexpad _and _I had to spend the night Caterpillar Brows' house, thanks to you, _and_–"

"Fine, point taken." He stood, letting the blanket fall. "I need to take a piss."

"_AHH, you're fucking naked_!"

-

-&**&**&-

-

"_Attention all Shop Tite customers…this week we're having record-breaking sales on _POPTARTS!–_get your box today_."

A voice crackled loudly over the store's loudspeaker, before being replaced by some 80's rock ballad. Although it was 11 AM, the tiny supermarket already seemed to be pushing its maximum capacity. Small children whining for their favorite cereal were crammed into narrow isles with their short-tempered parents and the elderly, flustered by all the commotion. Only a select few were unperturbed in the chaos; the three walk of shamers in aisle 7 grabbing a couple of energy drinks for the long day ahead, two stoners looking to buy fruit rollup boxes by the arm-full, and the underpaid–and most likely, underfucked–employees.

But Uchiha Sasuke was not one of these people.

"Who the fuck likes poptarts anyway?" he mumbled grumpily to himself, as he avoided a near collision with a manic 7-year old.

Coupled with a tremendous headache and an empty stomach, he shouldered past a particularly gangly-looking shelf-stocker with an irritated growl. Waking up this morning, strewn across Naruto's ugly outdated orange couch, with a parched mouth and yesterday's clothes–which he was still currently wearing–hungrier than Chouji on a hunger strike, was not his ideal wake-up call. _Fucking Mangekyou_. _Fucking booze_.

And of course, being the idiot he was, the blonde didn't have an ounce of food anywhere in his godforsaken apartment. So Sasuke had "volunteered" himself to go grocery shopping while Naruto went back to sleep, figuring that once he woke up he'd be bitching about the lack of food in _his _residence _again_, and shopping without the blonde was better than shopping with him.

With an evident grimace, Sasuke picked up five packs of each flavor of ramen and threw them carelessly into the fading red shopping basket hanging from his arm. Gradually, he heard familiar voices and he prayed–like God would even listen to a sinful bastard like himself, he mused–that they would pass the aisle he was in with no notice.

No such luck, he could hear Inuzuka's obnoxious voice before his ugly ass turned the corner. A grin found its way to dog-boy's lips as he caught sight of the brooding teen. "Heeey Uchiha!"

"Hn."

His nosy gaze slid from his face to what was in his basket, and Kiba's grin slipped into a smirk. "Shopping for you and your boyfriend, I see?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Now now, don't get testy," he chided, holding up his arms in mock surrender, before a familiar head of bubblegum hair came around the corner and situated itself underneath one of the arms. Sakura handed him a box of poptarts, while she held on to some brownie mix. Noticing his eyes on her, she looked up at him through her eyelashes with a playful smirk before looking away.

Sasuke cursed mentally, she had only met him twice and already she knew how to fuck with his hormones in all the right ways.

"–yeah, so you going to Ino's party?" Kiba's mundane rambling finally ended in the form of a question.

He shrugged. "I was invited."

"Alright, well I'm going to go pay for these," Sakura announced suddenly, stealing the poptarts back and making her way up from to the registers. Slowly, Sasuke's gaze subconsciously wandered to the petite woman's backside as she departed, before a deep chuckle roused him from his unknown fantasies.

"I see you watching her ass, Uchiha." Kiba chuckled, narrowing his eyes in an informative manner. "But I'm warning you... I've been her best friend longer than you've been fucking girls, and I've seen that look before on lots of other gu–"

"You don't need to look out for me, Inuzuka." He gave him a look. "Besides, I barely even know her."

"Whatever dude. I'm just saying that once she's in your mind, there's no getting her out." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. It was kind of a cryptic message, so unlike the dog-boy's usual nature. But then he just shrugged and said, "Alright then Uchiha, see you around," and walked away.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and checked his phone.

"Douche bag."

-

-&**&**&-

-

"So... why are we here again?" Kiba asked.

He looked up at the towering apartment building in front of him. It loomed, almost appearing to sway slightly in the nonexistent breeze, its weathered brick covered in muddled graffiti. The sound of barking dogs and police sirens littered the background noise, standing out against the hum of cars in motion. Sakura stood on the doorstep of the edifice, trailing her finger down a list of names before stopping and pressing the worn white button next to it.

She turned fully to him, leaning against the electronically locked door. "Because Shino owes me, and Shika's on lock dow–"

"Yeah?" A static voice ground out through the outdated intercom.

Sakura pressed and held the button. "Open up, it's me."

A few seconds passed and a nasally sort of buzzer sounded, unlocking the electronic door. They entered the unkempt lobby of sorts, the dirty black and white tiles dotted with trash and other unsanitary things. Kiba kicked some fast-food wrappers out of his way and looked around the place with disgusted sneer, taking in the unusual stench of the vicinity. Little clicks of the keypad resounded as Sakura finished her text message with a snap of her phone. As she looked up, she gave the place a quick once over, her eyes landing on the shoddy elevator near the entrance.

"Let's take the stairs."

-

-&**&**&-

-

"Are... we there... yet?"

Sakura glanced over at the huffing Kiba as they rounded the third floor. They ascended the dark wooden staircase silently, the only noise being her companion's ragged breath and the individual din coming from the apartments above and below. Though she was also tired of climbing–probably not as much as he was–she refused to touch anything on the grimy stairwell to aid her.

"Almost."

"... Fantastic." Kiba breathed out, taking a moment to catch his breath. "Goddamn it, I'm so out of shape."

Their venture leveled out as they made it to the fourth floor. From there they strolled, their steps quieted by the stained faded green carpet underneath their sneakers. Obscenities leaked from underneath doorways as they passed, slightly covered by TV sitcom laugh tracks turned up too high. They stopped in front of a door, the gold mildly varnished numbers 426 looking back at them. Music pounded from behind the door, so naturally Kiba locked twice as loud.

The music became noticeably quieter, as a plethora of locks could be heard being undone before the door was swung open and they were ushered inside quickly. They waited, standing on the ugly diarrhea brown carpet of the living room while their host secured the locks and turned with a small lazy, crawling smile.

"So... what can I do for you?" He paused, and–Sakura assumed–looked for a third member of their party through his dark sun glasses. "Hm, I was expecting Shikamaru."

"I told you, I'm doing a favor for him since something came up kind of suddenly." Sakura barely contained a roll of her eyes at the guy's antics, as he sipped at his china tea cup. "You know why I'm here, Shino."

"Yeah, yeah." Then, "What came up?"

"He and Ino got caught doin' the dirty." Kiba piped in with a feral grin.

"Oh?" He led them into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as they sat at the kitchen table. Setting his cup down to refill, he also pulled out about a half ounce bag of weed from his sweatshirt pocket and placed it on the countertop. Grabbing an electronic scale from the top of the refrigerator, he set it next to the bag and went for two tea cups from the cupboards. Filling the cups, he placed them in front of the two. "This going to take a few minutes, so I'd thought you'd like some tea to pass the time," he said in his usual soft spoken self.

"Thanks man." Kiba grinned, taking a big gulp. He took a look at the devil's lettuce. "Shit, you always carry that much on you Aburame?"

"Only in my own abode, Kiba," he mumbled, measuring out the proper amount. "I'm proud to say I grown my own strains, right here."

Sakura swished the tea around in her cup, slightly wary of its contents. "What's in this?" She watched as his the corner of his mouth twitched upward.

A full-fledged grin found its way to his lips, as he placed a white bag in front of her that read 'Thank You Come Again' in big red letters. "Shrooms," he explained, still grinning cheekily. "Makes it set in faster."

"Great." Sakura stood, looping the bag around her arm, clearly not pleased. Now, she was going to have to take care of Kiba, and make sure he didn't get into every little thing on the way home. He was already a pain in the ass, best friend or not. "C'mon Kiba, let's go."

Blinking once, he slowly turned his head toward her, gradually taking in the information. Sakura swore, the drug had already taken affect–his pupils were already beginning to become to the size of dinner plates. He took a long look at her, processing the information and nodded, standing. Walking past Shino, he patted his shoulder. "Thanks again, Aburame."

At the door, Sakura held out her hand. When Kiba finally noticed it, he gave confused look, which she responded to with her own pointed look. "All you're going to want to do is explore and knowing you, I'm going to take my eyes off of you for five seconds, and you're going to be in the middle of the street or something. And I don't have that time to chase you all around the city, so take my hand so we can go."

Reluctantly, Kiba took her hand in his. Then slowly, his face transformed into one of fascination. He stroked her hand, feeling the texture and eventually bringing his face to her hand, rubbing it against his cheek. "Sakura... you're hand is so _soft_. Why's it so soft, and small? I never noticed it before..." he inquired, as the rosette brought their hands back down to normal level.

Sakura sighed like an exasperated mother, and side glanced at Shino before leaving. "_Thanks_." She smiled tightly and shut the door, somewhat dragging Kiba behind her. Once they were out, she had to use every ounce of calmness she had not bust his head open when he wanted to stop and examine ever design and pattern on the walls, ceilings, and floors.

As they emerged, the sun shone high in the early afternoon, illuminating everything from the autumn trees to the cracked asphalt. And Kiba didn't _not _take notice. Sakura thanked her stars that she had taken his hand when she did, because they would've been standing at the same stop sign for at least twenty minutes.

"Hey Sakura..." Kiba mumbled thoughfully, as they walked down the sidewalk, swaying their arms hand-in-hand.

"Hm?"

"...."

"Yes Kiba?"

"... Have you ever noticed how green your eyes are, or that your hair's so pink?"

"Kiba?"

"Yeeeah?"

"Please, shut the fuck up."

* * *

sorry the ending's really random.  
but everything will make sense... eventually.  
for the record this is SASUSAKU, so anything between kiba and sakura is purely the fact of them being best friends.  
and for everyone not in the know;  
**marijuana** is grown in different strains, that's why there's several different names for it.  
ex. purple haze, og kush, sour diesel, etc.  
**shrooms **do make you want to explore places and examine things.  
so yup :) there's chaper 4 for you, hope you liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW.

**420  
**hell yes.


	5. note

**notables **none stop partying since school ended. I'm pooooped.  
sooo anyway, on with the chapter. I hope you all enjoy :D

**disclaimer **nope. no. not-uh.

* * *

"–and did you know? Shikamaru's _fantastic _in bed."

"Really."

"Mhmmmm," a trippy Ino answered, taking another sip of punch from her red cup. A dizzy smile bubbled to her lips as she giggled at nothing in particular, looping her slender arm around Sakura's small shoulders. They were standing off to the side near the front door of Ino's house, where the aforementioned had caught Sakura almost the second she had walked through the threshold and engaged her in the detailed saga that was her and Shikamaru's sex life, from when they had first started going out to about twenty minutes ago. "And the things he does with his _fingers_," she breathily moaned, her eyes practically rolling into the back of her head at the thought.

"Uh-huh." Sakura half-heartedly replied, silently running through a mental checklist of her supplies. It was crucial that she had everything she needed; Ino's parties were more high-end–more expensive liquor, than cheap beer–than most she dealt for and allowed her to charge at least ten dollars more than usual. Which meant a whole bunch of _cha-ching_.

Out of the corner of her left eye, she watched as Ino tilted her head back in a futile attempt to rescue the remaining drops of punch from her cup, then pouted when she realized that indeed, there was no punch left to drink. "Oh... poop," Ino verbalized her disappointment. "Well, it was nice chatting with you," she suddenly announced, and flounced off. Though lights were low, Sakura could see Ino readjusting her tight baby blue halter top, and crimson red mini-skirt in the midst of bodies standing in the entry way of her kitchen. Her black fishnets and cork heels complimented her, tying together the 'hooker' look she had successfully achieved for her costume party.

"How troublesome," a voice suddenly mumbled from her left. Shikamaru leaned against of the robin egg walls and sighed, one hand in the pocket of his purple dress pants and the cradling a half-smoked joint. He taken the place his girlfriend had occupied only moments earlier. "I swear half the country knows what we do at least nine times a week."

She raised an eyebrow at the stoned genius. No wonder he was so laid back all the time. Sakura took one look at the large feathered fedora and plum purple zoot suit. "What're you, her pimp?" she guessed, taking in the yellow tie with the matching feather in his hat.

Sigh. "Yeah." He looked her up and down. "And what are you supposed to be exactly?"

"The proverbial manifestation of temptation and sin," Sakura answered with a grin that could fuck virtue right in its ass. She twirled the faux-satin covered devil tail that was discreetly clipped to the back of her jeans and adjusted the chibi-horns atop her head, then checked if both of her pitchfork earrings were in. Shikamaru gave her a deadpanned look, dropped his roach in the nearest beer can and pulled out another doobie from his vintage suit pocket.

"How appropriate," he mumbled, lighting the blunt with a flick of his zippo.

Sakura scoped out all the potentials with sweeping glance into the crowd with the same grin plastered on her face. "Alright, well I'll see you later Shika... I've got some souls to steal."

-

-&**&**&-

-

Sasuke frowned as he walked across the street to the mansion that Ino's house practically was, with Naruto flanking his side. He was surprised that the foundation of the house hadn't crumpled from the sheer bass of the music, not to mention the combined weight of hundreds of people that seemed to just keep coming dressed as the most obscure things.

Obsidian eyes glanced at the blonde's outfit, then at his. At first, Naruto had wanted them to have matching costumes–inmates, with bright orange jumpsuits–but Sasuke had refused straight out, leaving Naruto a one-man team, preferring simple moldable vampire fangs that attached to his canines. But in revenge, the idiot had dragged him around trick-or-treating for an hour instead of arriving on time to Ino's Halloween party. _Dumbass_, Sasuke thought vehemently while keeping his outward appearance placid. Every house they had been to, the women swooned wildly, especially when one of his fangs poked out from under his lips when he scowled.

_Your back's against the wall  
__There's no-one home to call  
__You're forgetting who you are  
__You can't stop crying_

"You came!" a voice yelled excitedly over the music. Ino approached the two and wrapped one arm around each of their necks, then stepped back and appraised them with dilated eyes. She frowned at the Uzumaki. "What the fuck, Naruto?"she voiced and pulled the zipper of his jumpsuit down halfway, exposing a white wifebeater slightly strained by muscular his arms and pecs. Ino nodded to herself, sloshing some of drink onto the floor and turned toward him. "And what're you supposed to be?

Sasuke looked down at her and raised one side of mouth upwards in a smirk, revealing a fang.

"Oh very classic of you."

He nodded. "You know you can the music from across the street," he informed her.

"Oh you can?" She said excitedly, "Fantastic!" and flitted off somewhere.

The duo watched her exit with raised eyebrows. After a moment of silence, as more people flooded through the open door like mosquitoes, Sasuke announced his leave.

"I don't fucking think so," Naruto spoke, grabbing his longtime friend before he could make for the door. He dragged him through the crowd that seemed to be permanently stationed outside the entryway of the kitchen, and in front of a large tub of green liquid sitting in the sink. The Uzumaki dunked two red Dixie cups simultaneously into the fluid and handing one to Sasuke, downing in his in a second flat. Wiping his mouth, he went for a second cup. "Drink the fuck up Sasuke, you're gonna enjoy this party whether you like it or not."

Sasuke warily glanced at the contents of his cup. "... What is this exactly?"

"Fruit punch. Drink it," Naruto ordered uncharacteristically, and then grinned contagiously when his best mate took the plunge and downed it like a shot. "Alright, I'm off to play a couple rounds of beer pong. Wanna join?"

The Uchiha shook his head.

Naruto shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Sasuke watched as his friend wandered around the corner and out of sight, before a distant "HINATAAA!" could be heard. Feeling a bit drowsy, he leaned against the counter and took another cup of oddly colored fruit punch, sipping at it idly. Sasuke closed his eyes and after about a minute, an unfamiliar weight settled itself on his chest. Opening his eyes, he was greeted boobs, unfocused raven eyes, boobs, red hair, boobs, a skanky amount of glitter, and _boobs_.

"What the fuck."

"You're pretty," the _boobs_–girl giggled out, pressing closer.

"Get the _fuck _off me."

Bringing one hand up, the delirious girl–dressed as a naughty kitten, none the less–walked her fingers up his toned stomach, as if counting the muscled sections of his six-pack. She was seriously popping his personal bubble by like a thousand feet, and that was a definite no-no to the Uchiha. None too gently, he pushed her off and didn't stay to watch as she stumbled into some white-haired guy and tried the same tactic, but this time successfully.

-

-&**&**&-

-

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_

The cool night breeze washed over Sasuke as it blew gently from the north, sliding across his skin and clothes like invisible hands. He sat on the flat piece of roof outside of the bathroom, in attempt to get some peace and quiet. After that terrible moment with that... bimbo, he had been bombarded by girls either half or twice his age. So sensibly, he went and hid.

The doorknob jiggled.

"Can you please get the fuck out of the bathroom?!"

Sasuke ignored the brash command, like all of the others that come and gone for the past half hour. From his spot, he popped a Mangekyou and watched the festivities. Right next to the patio, about twenty people surrounded a tin barrel chanting uproariously as two guys held their friend upside in attempt at a keg stand. Near the fence, two other guys had their back to the majority and were pissing on the wooden posts.

"Yo, I'm being serious," the guy whined out from behind the door. "I've got to piss so bad it's starting to hurt... dude, chick, who's ever in there, ha-have some mercy."

"Jesus Christ," Sasuke muttered, stepping onto the toilet seat and closing the window. Unlocking the door, he barely the avoided the guy as he ran in after him and slammed the door. Rolling his eyes, he made his way back downstairs with some caution, but noticed that most down here were to busy or inebriated to bother with him. He sighed silently in relief and took a seat at the foot of the stairs, feeling strangely drowsy again.

"So we meet again."

He would've jumped if he wasn't an Uchiha, but since he was all that he greeted his sudden companion was a raised eyebrow and scowl. Focusing his eyes, Sasuke recognized the person's features immediately; pink hair, green eyes, surreptitious smile–Sakura. She looked a bit tempting with devil horns and choppy locks, as she bit her bottom lip.

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Uchi–"

"_COPS_!" somebody yelled suddenly, as flashing lights could be seen in the front windows.

And suddenly the low-key house party descended into chaos. One girl screamed, friends were screaming for friends over the din, furniture was being pushed out of the way and a stampede flooded the stairs from the upper level. Sasuke and Sakura jetted from their spot to the back sliding glass door, while most went through the front door or the convenient window. The carpet was saturated with spilt drinks and squished as they pushed past a couple people.

Because when the cops come, it's everyone for themselves.

It was mad dash, a rat race even as the populace split off in different directions. Sasuke hoisted his partner in crime over the fence, before jumping it himself. He stood there after unsure what to do exactly, he knew that they had to keep moving no matter what but he didn't this area of Konoha for this was the first time the cops had ever crashed Ino's Halloween party. Unexpectedly, warmth found his hand and dragged him in a certain direction. Looking down, he found Sakura's hand wrapped tightly around his.

"Not too experienced at getting away from the cops, are you?" she asked nonchalantly, as they made great headway cutting across lawns and gardens. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, he had gotten away from the police before, and he didn't know why he had frozen up like some shitty first-timer.

His vision was beginning to blur a bit around the edges, and it worried him that he wasn't that worried about it. Sasuke realized that they had stopped running and were now at one of the main streets of Konoha, and it vaguely surprised him that Sakura had such extensive knowledge of the inner-workings of the city. He watched as she flagged down a taxi and turned him, a little concerned and waved a hand in front of his face.

"–ke... Sas–... Sasuke."

It finally dawned on him, that she was calling his name. He made a grab at her hand, stopping the back-and-forth gesture–it was making him nauseas. "What."

"I got us a taxi... are you okay? 'Cause you're swaying a bit."

"Hn," he answered her, climbing into the yellow cab.

"Well, fuck me then I guess," she bit out sarcastically – "Hey, no hanky-panky back there!," the cabby barked – Sakura closed the door behind her and settled into her seat. "Excuse me for being concerned. All I know is that your sorry ass better not pass ou–"

Sakura closed her eyes momentarily, breathed one deep breath and opened them again. Slowly, she looked to her left and was met a mess of raven hair resting on her shoulder. She almost punched him, _almost_.

"You've got be fucking kidding me."

-

-&**&**&-

-

_Ssssssst. Ssssssssssssssssssssst._

"Whaa' the... fuck?"

Sasuke groaned quietly, shifting uncomfortably. Everything was hazy... again. It kind of felt like he was floating, but a merciless pounding in his head was slowly bringing back down to earth. Gradually, his senses welcomed him back to the world of the conscious; aching muscles, an overall heaviness in his limbs, a terrible taste in his mouth, and a dry throat. He could feel the sunlight on his eyelids, inviting him to open them.

Squinting, obsidian eyes focused on an unfamiliar ceiling. He shifted and came to realize that he didn't recognize any of his surroundings. Everything was foreign. There was the front door diagonally across from him, one bedroom to his immediate left, a kitchen to the right of the door, and a bathroom he guessed farthest from him. The door to the bathroom was cracked slightly, enough to see a little of what was going on, and an abundant amount was steam was trying to escape through the split.

_That explains the noise_, Sasuke thought. _Someone's taking a shower..._

But the question was _who _was taking the shower? For some odd reason, last night's events from the time he had walked into Ino's and on had been a complete blur and vague jumble of useless memories. He knew Naruto wasn't with him, because if that was the case, he wouldn't have been allowed to sleep this long. Which brought up another question...

What time was it?

Sitting up a bit more, he rested on his elbows and felt the blanket to slip down his chest. He shivered slightly. Looking down, he saw that he was bare-chested and furrowed his eyebrows. Everything was so bizarre. Not bothering to search for shirt, he ears suddenly picked up that there was silence in the small apartment. The scraping of shower curtain and dripping of a recently used faucet could be heard faintly. He saw the faint shadow of the person, then... ass. Red boy-cut undies covered the ass though, and a black lace bra could be seen as the person in question turned and was revealed to be...

Sakura and her hot, _hot _body.

Sasuke watched her finish getting dressed, feeling like a complete pervert but unable to look away. He observed quietly, as she slowly slipped on a pair loose but fitting bootcut jeans–giving a view of ample cleavage–and a fitted gray abovetheinfluence shirt, with the arrow pointing down. She toweled of her practically dry locks and disappeared behind the door once more.

With the spell broken, Sasuke blinked away, sat up, and almost gasped outloud. Glancing underneath the blanket he realized he wasn't wearing pants either and his mini-Sasu had decided to pitch a rather high tent in his boxer briefs while he watched Sakura. The sensation of the blanket against his tip, almost made him groan. He needed to do something about his problem and the bathroom was currently taken. And he definitely wasn't going to do it out in the open in Sakura's _home_.

The door swung open.

"Oh, looks like someone's finally awake."

"Hn."

Discreetly, Sasuke dropped the blanket to not garner attention, but it was blaringly obvious. He searched Sakura's face, waiting for the moment when she'd notice and smile knowingly. But that moment never came, and again Sasuke was surprised.

Sakura grabbed a glass filled with water and two tablet white tablets, making her way over to him. She dropped the two pills on his blanket and put the water on the carpet next to him, before walking back to her previous spot. "I'm guessing you have a headache," she explained, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Cagily, he fingered the small circular medicine and scowled. "You're a drug dealer, don't you have anything stronger then aspirin?" he questioned.

Sakura just smiled. "Unless you're willing to pay for it, I only have aspirin."

Frowning, he popped them into his mouth and chased the taste with the entire glass of water. "I'm sure you have some questions," he heard her say and nodded.

"What happened?"

"Well, the cops showed up at Ino's and booked it out of there. You blacked out once we got in the taxi and since I don't know where you live, you had to come home with me. Once we got in here, you woke up for about two minutes insisting that you had to take off your clothes–" She saw him narrow his eyes, and grinned. "I'm not lying, you were tripping _so_ badly. You would've been better off drinking straight tequila."

"... What do you mean?"

"I'm guessing you drank the green fruit punch." He nodded, and she giggled. "That stuff was laden with all sorts of drugs. Probably some ketamine, a little LSD, cocaine, and of course... roofies, lots of roofies."

As he absorbed this information, Sakura watched him from behind her coffee mug. She wasn't going to lie; he was a gorgeous specimen of man, with his muscular, yet lean physique and handsome features. And she had to admit, him sitting there with the blanket pooled around his hips, perfectly tussled bedhead, and clear view of upper torso made it appear as if he had just finished doing something unmentionable and completely sexy.

She smiled secretly into her coffee. "Oh, and your clothes are on top of the television."

Sasuke sought out his clothes and found them to be across the entire living room, which wasn't that big, but she was right there and he was as hard as a rock. He sighed and stood, his entire profile visible to the rosette, as he quickly retrieved his things off the TV and made his way to the bathroom as fast as possible without losing his composure.

Sakura couldn't help herself as Sasuke made his way through the kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"... is that a banana in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?"

* * *

I'm sorry but I just had to do that last joke... forgive me, haha.  
once again I just went through this and posted without rereading, so sorry again.  
I'm going to see both harry potter _and _public enemies today. EXCITEMENT.  
oh, guess what songs I used in this chapter!  
it's like 3AM and it's time for sleeeeep.  
REVIEWWW.

**  
R.I.P. michael jackson. so much love.**


End file.
